


Early Morning Visit

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Based on the prompt: “it’s three in the morning.”
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 7





	Early Morning Visit

Duffy sighed as she rolled over onto her left hand side, one leg out of the duvet. She’d been tossing and turning for the best part of three hours, unable to settle and fall into a deep sleep. She sighed again - closing her eyes and dozing off, hoping she’ll eventually sleep.  
  
Hearing a knock at the door, she shot up in bed. What the hell — or rather, who the hell was that? Her eyes found the clock on the bedside table and she realised the time was 2:54. Getting up, Duffy grabbed her dressing gown from behind the door and proceeded to go downstairs.  
  
Duffy peered through the hole in the door and placed the keys in the door, unlocked it and opened the door.  
  
“Charlie?”  
  
Charlie swayed unsteadily on the doorstep.  
  
“Duffy… hi.”  
  
She folded her arms across her chest, that disapproving look on her face.  
  
“Look I—“ He hiccuped, almost losing his balance.

“Charlie, it’s three in the morning.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
She rose an eyebrow, “you’re drunk.”  
  
“Uh huh.” There was a pause, followed by another hiccup and Duffy sighed.  
  
“You might as well come inside.”  
  
Duffy stepped aside to let Charlie enter the house. He did, he wobbled into the house, shoulder barging into the door. She sighed again.  
  
“I’m going to make you a coffee.”  
  
When Charlie reached the lounge, he threw himself down on the sofa.  
  
“Duf?”  
  
She stopped and slowly turned around, he hadn’t called her that in years.  
  
“Charlie?”  
  
He grinned, “I love you.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, “You’re drunk.”  
  
“Uh huh, drunk on love.”  
  
He chuckled and she shook her head fondly.  
  
“Let me go and make you that coffee.”  
  
Disappearing into the kitchen, Duffy made Charlie a strong coffee hoping it would be sober him up. By the time she brought it into the living room, Charlie was fast asleep.  
  
Leaning over, she reached behind the sofa and got the blanket. She placed it over Charlie, kissed his forehead and returned to bed; wondering if Charlie would remember anything come morning.


End file.
